Pharmacologic studies were made to evaluate the mechanism by which ICRF-187 protects against alloxan-induced diabetes mellitus in mice. These studies led to the conclusion that the most likely mechanism for this protection involves chelation by ICRF-187 of iron ions necessary for the in vivo formation of the reactive oxygen radicals that mediate alloxan-induced damage to the pancreatic beta cells.